The present invention relates to articles for assisting children through the toilet training process. More particularly, the invention pertains to a pad that can be positioned in a child's garment at selected times to enhance the toilet training process by providing an indication of when urination occurs to the child.
In recent years, the use of disposable absorbent training pants has become increasingly important in the toilet training process. Disposable training pants represent an intermediate stage for a child between diapers and underpants. Training pants are three-dimensional articles like underpants, yet provide an absorbent function like diapers.
While the aim of the toilet training process is for the child to independently use the toilet, an initial step is for the child to recognize when urination occurs. Recognition can represent a substantial hurdle in the training process, because urination may occur during an activity that may by itself distract the child's attention. Additionally, a child's ability to recognize when urination occurs may be lessened by the improved performance of disposable absorbent products. For example, current disposable training pants and diapers have the ability to quickly draw and retain liquid away from the wearer's skin. As a result, there may be relatively few external signals to the child that urination is occurring. Additionally, current disposable training pants minimize the occasions of leakage and reduce the ability to monitor the toilet training process.
In one attempt to enhance a child's recognition of when urination occurs, training pants have been designed with a bodyside liner material that retains moisture. These so called "wet liners" provide the child with a damp sensation which is thought to be noticeable. Unfortunately, however, disposable training pants that incorporate wet liners may present deficiencies of their own. In particular, consumers are left with the choice of using the product with the wet liner all the time, or maintaining a supply of a second type of training pants that does not incorporate the wet liner. The former option is not satisfactory because some consumers dislike the idea of maintaining a wet sensation in situations where the child is unlikely to vocalize the need for a toilet. The latter option is inconvenient, costly and burdensome for consumers.
Therefore, what is lacking and needed in the art is a toilet training aid that provides an indication of when urination occurs to the child and that can be used with a variety of garments at selected times to maximize the potential for accelerating the toilet training process.